A conventional heterogeneous radio access network (RAN) environment can encompasses conventional macro cells, small cells, e.g., femtocells, picocells, etc., and Wi-Fi access points. These conventional heterogeneous RAN environments are becoming increasingly common to provide mobile or wireless devices access to a network over a wireless link. Small cells can be a common part of 4G networks and can be expected to similarly be common in the evolution of 5G networks. Some estimates propose that heterogeneous networks may be composed of 85% small cells and 15% macro cells by as early as 2020. Moreover, operation in the unlicensed spectral regions/bands is also becoming increasingly common in conventional heterogeneous networks. This can suggest that, increasingly, heterogeneous network architectures, possibly operating in the unlicensed band, can place a high value on interference management. Similarly, energy conservation and management can become increasingly important as more and more small devices are deployed in these heterogeneous networks. As such, businesses can be expected to strive for efficient and be a responsible operation of network devices, e.g., RAN devices, small cells, access points, etc.